


私房照

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 2





	私房照

任豪去找何洛洛的时候，正好碰见翟潇闻从何洛洛的房间里鬼鬼祟祟地走出来，他看见任豪非常不自然的咳嗽了一声，然后伸手和任豪打了个招呼，还没等任豪回应就快速地溜走了。  
任豪皱了皱眉，不知道这俩人又准备搞什么幺蛾子，就刷了房卡走了进去。  
刚一进门，就看见何洛洛在床上慌慌张张藏什么的背影，他也没戳穿，径直走了过去：“洛洛，在干什么呢？”  
何洛洛听见他的声音猛地回头，有点结巴地回他：“没，没什么…”任豪撇了一眼枕头旁漏出的盒沿，张嘴准备问问，何洛洛却精准地在他出声之前截住了他的话头：“豪儿，给我拍点照片呗，我今天生日了，想给粉丝发点福利。”然后，变魔术似的从背后掏出来一个相机。  
任豪也没戳穿他，就配合地接过了相机，准备拍照。  
拍了没两张，就看何洛洛眼珠子骨碌碌地转了转，任豪就知道他又想到什么鬼点子了，果不其然，下一秒，何洛洛开口了：“豪儿，我看最近网上都很流行那种茶艺私房照，你也给我拍点那种嘛。”  
然后，何洛洛就把一条腿举到了镜头前，然后摆出一副可怜而无辜的表情。  
任豪透过镜头看着何洛洛，眸色不由地变深了些，他控制住自己想要吞咽口水的动作，敬业地扮演者一个合格的“摄影师”。  
拍了一阵以后，何洛洛终于拍不动了，任豪转过身把照片一张张展示给何洛洛，何洛洛满意地挑着照片，最后选了九张写好文案发了微博。  
刚发完微博，任豪就把何洛洛手里的手机抽走了，“干嘛啊，我还没看评论呢”，何洛洛不满地抗议到。  
任豪也不反驳，只是拉着他的手覆在裆部，情色味十足地顶了顶他，虽说这一年来两人也在床上赤裸相见过不少次了，何洛洛还是控制不住地红了脸，他小声地问任豪：“干嘛呀，就拍个照片，你怎么，怎么还这样了呢？”  
任豪不正面回答他的问题，只是反问他：“你满意了吗？接下来是不是该我了？”  
何洛洛一头雾水地问：“什么？”  
任豪低头附在何洛洛耳边低沉而喑哑地说：“看你也不是新人了，应该明白我们这一行的行规吧。”  
何洛洛被任豪一提醒，突然想起来上次两人分隔两地的时候自己背着他偷偷看的片，本来是听说那个片里的人说话声音很像任豪，看了以后也不觉得有多像，这会倒是重叠起来了，巧的是，那片子里的两个人，也是“摄影师”和“客人”的关系。  
何洛洛突然就明白了任豪的意思，于是他配合着任豪敞着腿躺在床上，任豪站在他双腿之间，举着相机从上而下地看着他。何洛洛不由地被他有些摄人的眼神吓到，似乎他们真的只是陌生人，临时凑在这里拍一组有关“情色”的照片。但是陌生的环境陌生的感觉，似乎让何洛洛更敏感了些。  
任豪伸出一只手从何洛洛的短裤下沿探入，在他的性器上揉了揉，很快就感觉手中的东西微微变热了些，任豪松开手准备撤走，何洛洛身体似乎不受控似的挺腰追了追他，任豪撤出的手在何洛洛嫩白的大腿上捏了一把，声音暗沉地说：“别发骚。”  
何洛洛好像突然回过了神，不明白自己怎么这么禁不起这个男人的诱惑，赌气般地扭过了头不去看任豪。  
任豪也不像平时一样去哄何洛洛，而是伸手解开了何洛洛的腰带，然后拍了拍何洛洛的屁股，说：“自己脱。”  
何洛洛有点生气自己的待遇，又记着自己是在玩‘角色扮演’，只好憋着气不情不愿地去脱裤子。一边脱一边在心里念叨着：‘等过了今天看我不好好和你算账‘。然而他刚抬起屁股把裤子拉到膝盖，就被一只手直接把裤子扯到了脚底脱了下来。  
何洛洛被任豪突然心急的举动吓了一跳，毕竟刚刚还对自己那么冷淡的发命令，好像真的只是个敬业的摄影师，他不由地抬眼仔细观察了一下任豪，从表情和语气来看，这男人似乎真的很冷淡，而裤子中间隆起的一团早已出卖了他。  
何洛洛立刻又有了新的点子，他伸出穿着白色棉袜的脚，去揉了揉那团隆起，房间里除了他之外的呼吸声似乎突然变得大了些，他不由得有些洋洋得意：‘呵，男人，表面装那么冷淡，还不是一撩就破功。’  
然而出乎何洛洛意料的——任豪还是没有碰他，并且更为冷淡的往后退了一步，把相机对准了他说：“现在，自己撸。”  
何洛洛简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，任豪居然叫他自，己，撸。哼，男人果然都一样，得到了就不珍惜。好，自己撸是吧，有本事今天别碰我。  
他赌气般地圈住了自己的性器上下动了起来，可是不知道是他自己久未动手还是平常被人伺候的太好，迟迟难以高潮，他有些沉不住气地抬腿在‘任摄影师’的腰上蹭了蹭，期望他能帮帮自己，可那人却宁愿自己忍着，也不去碰他。  
何洛洛简直气死了，从和任豪在一起以来就没受过这委屈，在床上什么时候动过手，还别提这种难受了还不愿意帮自己的时候。他干脆就放着自己还硬着的性器不管了，爬到旁边的床头柜里掏出润滑剂，背对着任豪跪趴在床上，将整个后穴暴露在任豪的视线之中。  
何洛洛其实也很心虚，他自己哪扩张过啊，每次都是任豪帮他弄好，他只用配合的躺在床上等着对方动就行了，而现在任豪不配合了，他也只能自己动手了。  
何洛洛赌气般地挤了一大坨润滑剂在手上，稍微在手指上匀了匀就往后穴伸去。他试探着伸了一根手指往后穴里捅了捅，进入的时候有点奇怪的感觉，但是稍微深入后就稍微轻松了些，许是有润滑剂的帮助，进出了没几下便变得通畅了起来，何洛洛又顺势塞进了第二根手指。  
过了一阵，当第三根手指已经能在后穴通畅地进出以后，何洛洛因为找不到自己的‘敏感点’而变得有些难受起来，明明任豪每次都能轻松地找到，然后一击必中，何洛洛不服气地塌着腰用手指努力的在穴里寻找，他越是着急手上就越不得章法，何洛洛这会也不管是不是在生气了，猫儿一样用着气声求助身后那人：“任豪，别玩了，来帮帮我。”身后却依然传来那人冷淡的声音：“要我怎么帮？我们摄影师一般只摄影，不提供亲身服务的。”  
任豪强装着淡定说完，就看见何洛洛红着眼尾，转头似嗔似怒地看了他一眼，任豪想起小孩儿每次被他压在床上红着眼乖乖挨肏的风情，差点被这一眼弄得射在裆里。  
正当他回过神准备不再逗弄小孩的时候，何洛洛却突然转回了头，任豪心想不妙，这回可能是真的有点玩大了，大脑疯狂运转组织着语言准备哄何洛洛时，对方却直起了腰往枕头旁爬去。  
然后，在任豪震惊的眼神中，何洛洛从枕头旁那个盒子里，掏出了一根尺寸颇为可观的——按摩棒。  
任豪突然明白了刚刚在门口碰到翟潇闻时对方的异常，和进门后何洛洛的心虚，并且开始自我反省是不是平常太容易对这小孩儿心软了。  
而按摩棒启动的嗡嗡声唤醒了他，什么冷淡什么相机，他通通不管了，脱了裤子就把何洛洛按在了床上，利刃随着动作直入何洛洛的后穴，一干到底，两人被这一下都舒服的头皮发麻。  
任豪趁着何洛洛还在晃神，一把从他手里把还在嗡嗡震动着的按摩棒夺了过来，贴上了他的阴茎，何洛洛本来就在高潮的边缘，被任豪突然一下前后夹击，腰间一酸射了出来。  
任豪伸手在何洛洛腹间抹了一把，挪揄般的问他：“洛洛，挺浓啊，看来这按摩棒不行啊，还是老公好吧？”  
何洛洛还在气自己怎么这么不争气，被玩了那么久，一被肏就软了，身体软了，嘴上却是不愿意吃亏：“呸，别乱说，什么老公，别往自己脸上贴金，按摩棒当然舒服，比你舒服多了，哼，谁和你一样，老使坏，我只是，我只是最近没什么时间而已。”  
任豪一看何洛洛刚刚的动作就知道这小孩儿没用过这新鲜玩意儿，开机键都找了一会，还以为他没看见，但还是因为何洛洛说他不如一根冷冰冰的按摩棒而感到吃味儿，他猛地在何洛洛的后穴里抽送起来。何洛洛刚射完，还在不应期，后穴又烫又硬像个烙铁似的玩意儿突然动起来，不但没有舒服的感觉，还有点难受，一般在床上遇到这种情况，何洛洛忍忍一会儿就会爽了，但想到这人刚刚碰都不愿意碰他，脾气一下上来了，何洛洛缩着穴往床头蹭，想要把任豪挤出去，腿也蹬着身上的男人，嘴上不饶人的嚷嚷着：“哎呀，刚刚不是不进来吗，不是很硬气吗，不是我求你你都不碰我吗？现在在这干嘛呢？我说你不如按摩棒你还不乐意，你看你现在哪里有按摩棒好了！按摩棒又听话又舒服！”  
任豪被何洛洛激的眼睛都红了，他狠狠地吻上何洛洛的唇，堵住他还想继续说话的嘴，下身放慢了速度缓缓地磨何洛洛，还专门坏心地只磨何洛洛的敏感点。  
一吻毕，当他松开何洛洛的唇时，何洛洛舒服的眼神都涣散了，双腿也不由地盘上了他的腰，任豪停下了动作，额头抵着何洛洛的，和他对视，问：“宝，按摩棒有我大吗？有我舒服吗？”  
何洛洛正爽的不得了，被任豪突然停止的动作弄的不知所措，他用腿将任豪的屁股使劲往下按了按，想要以此让任豪动动，任豪不理他，拍了拍他不安分的大腿：“别乱动，回答我。”  
何洛洛眼神终于聚了焦，“什么？”  
“是我大还是按摩棒大？我舒服还是按摩棒舒服？”  
何洛洛这会也不管什么争气不争气了，他只想让任豪动动，“你大你大，你舒服你舒服你舒服！你快动动啊”  
任豪却不理他：“我是谁？”  
“任豪。”“不对。”  
“豪哥？”“不对。”  
“豪…儿？”“…不对”  
何洛洛连答了三个都不对，着急地声音都带上了哭腔：“那还有什么嘛，你动动嘛，我好痒啊！”  
任豪低头在何洛洛胸前啃了一口，抬眼回他：“宝贝，你好好想想，你知道的！”  
何洛洛突然福至心灵，软软地回望他：“老公～我知道错了，你动动，你疼疼我好不好。”  
任豪被何洛洛的撒娇弄的魂都酥了，虽然何洛洛在外形象一直可爱软萌，但是在他这总是为了缩小那点对他来说毫不重要的“年龄差”而装成熟，久而久之让他都觉得身下这小孩儿好像和他年龄差不多似的。  
何洛洛这突然一撒娇，让任豪又想起了今天不过是他十九岁的生日罢了，还是个孩子呢，要多宠着才好。  
于是任豪放慢了动作，听着何洛洛的指挥，时轻时重地磨着他，任豪好不容易射了一轮以后，把何洛洛从床上捞起来，让他用胳膊圈着自己的脖子，腿盘着他的腰，两手抱着何洛洛的屁股就从床上就着插入的动作站了起来。  
何洛洛被肏的迷迷糊糊，突然感觉自己立了起来，还没反应过来呢，体内的利器就插入到了一个少有的深度，他不由地喘了一声，接着就感觉体内的性器变得好像更大更烫了些，他想从任豪身上下来，又没有力气，只能趴在任豪耳边有气无力的问他：“在床上做的好好的，你干嘛啊，别玩太厉害了，咱们明天晚上还有活动呢，不用早起也不用这样吧？”  
任豪不听他的，只是把他往上颠了颠，就往浴室走去，一边走何洛洛一边觉得任豪的性器就在他体内时深时浅地戳，他夹着任豪的腰往上挺腰，似乎想摆脱这磨人的折磨，任豪却不让他得逞，两掌捏了捏何洛洛屁股上的软肉，在何洛洛耳边说：别乱动，带你去浴室洗澡，不弄你了，洗完澡好好休息。”  
何洛洛感受着体内烫人的性器，心想：“骗谁呢，这你能消停吗？你要是能消停我叫你爸爸。”没想到嘴上也不受控制地说了出来，说完才想起来他们现在的近距离，他的嘴就在任豪耳边，何洛洛心想完了完了，任豪却没搭话，何洛洛抱着一丝侥幸心理，想着任豪可能没听见，然后就被任豪放在了浴缸里。  
任豪打开笼头，坐在了何洛洛身后圈住他，何洛洛感受着任豪烫人的性器抵在他的臀缝，不由地又怀念起它在自己身体里的滋味，他转头去吻任豪的唇，手也覆在任豪的阴茎上撸动着，任豪一边回吻着他，一边也伸手去揉捏何洛洛的性器，俩人吻了一阵，任豪缓缓从何洛洛的口中退出，笑着问他：“还想要？”何洛洛被任豪直白的话语问的害羞，但还是诚实地点了点头。  
任豪继续揉着他的阴茎，然后在他耳边诱哄着说：“来，自己上来，想要什么就自己来取。”  
何洛洛早已被任豪肏的烂熟，动一动就会流出香甜的汁液，此时又是自己想要了，也不扭捏，抬起屁股就去吃任豪的阴茎。他伸手握住任豪的阴茎，然后一寸寸往下坐，因为刚刚才做过的原因，进入的很顺利，终于吃到底的时候，两人都舒服地叹息了一声。  
这个姿势下，任豪的柱头正好抵着何洛洛的敏感点，他腰酸的不敢动，就转身哼唧着想让任豪动一动。  
任豪仍是自顾自地玩儿着他的乳和阴茎，在他的颈后烙下一个又一个炙热的吻，然后含着他的耳朵含含糊糊地说：“宝贝儿，按摩棒会自己动吗？你得学会自己动啊。”  
何洛洛没想到这个男人醋劲这么大，和一个按摩棒过不去了，只好自己前后左右摇晃着屁股，努力让自己舒服，但是可能是因为平时疏于锻炼的原因，动了一会，何洛洛实在是没劲动了，但是自己离舒服始终差那么一点，他只好又转身去求任豪：“爸爸，我叫你爸爸还不行吗？你动动吧，我好难受啊。”任豪却是立刻伸手去捂何洛洛的嘴：“别乱叫啊，在床上给我整差辈了，刚刚不是说我今晚如果消停了才叫吗，怎么现在在这不消停也叫呢？”  
何洛洛原本抱着的一丝侥幸也被任豪的话语破灭了，又不由地腹诽：“哼，明明听到了还假装无事发生，还让我自己动，还和一个按摩棒较劲，小气鬼。”  
虽然何洛洛心里暗暗吐槽，但是嘴上还是得求饶的，谁让自己体力这么差呢？他只好不停地撒着娇让任豪动动，甚至许诺下次让任豪试试之前他没同意的几个姿势，任豪听了喉头上下动了动，下面的性器却只是假装配合地蹭了几下，但这也难以止住何洛洛的痒。  
他就奇怪了，这男人在他体内硬的要命，怎么就这么能忍，但是他能忍，自己忍不了了啊，何洛洛只好使出最后的杀手锏，转头在任豪耳边软软地说：“老公，你肏肏我吧。”  
这下任豪终于忍不住了，他用两手握住何洛洛的腰侧，说了句：“这可是你自己说的。”便大力地抽送了起来，何洛洛知道后悔也没用了，只能祈求任豪还记得明天晚上还有活动的事，不要让他起不来床就好了。

彩蛋：第二天早上任豪是被何洛洛的手机微信提示音吵醒的，他看何洛洛睡得迷迷瞪瞪地想要爬起来回消息，把他往怀里捞了捞：“乖你睡，我帮你回。”何洛洛听了，就继续放心的埋在任豪怀里睡了。  
任豪拿起手机，还没看清锁屏上的消息，屏幕就自动解锁了，他只好点进微信，就看见翟潇闻发来的信息：“洛洛，怎么样，按摩棒好用吗？不用谢哥，欢迎来到成年人的快乐世界。”  
任豪礼貌地替何洛洛回到：“谢谢，是很不错。”


End file.
